Kiara
Kiara is de dochter van Simba en Nala en eveneens de oudere zus van Kion en de jongere zus van Kopa (Kopa komt niet voor in de films, maar wel in de boeken van de Leeuwenkoning). Ze is tevens te zien als ondersteund karakter in De Leeuwenwacht (2016-) Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Kiara erfde de nieuwsgierigheid van haar ouders. Het gevolg hiervan is dat ze de neiging heeft om af te dwalen. Ze is vriendelijk, wild en speels. Kiara is eveneens erg koppig. Ze heeft een sterk verlangen naar onafhankelijkheid en zelfredzaamheid. Doordat Kiara een onafhankelijke geest heeft, is haar relatie met haar overbezorgde vader Simba liefdevol, maar gespannen. Dit leid daarom regelmatig tot conflicten met haar vader. Als welp was Kiara vrij naïef, waardoor ze in eerste instantie de lessen van haar vader niet meteen begrijpt. Het gevolg hiervan is dat ze het advies van haar vader vaak in de wind slaat. Als jongvolwassenen is Kiara wel in staat om haar vaders lessen te gebruiken om vrede te stichten tussen de strijdende toepen (Zira's troep en Simba's troep), zodra ze dit toepast aanvaardt Simba eindelijk dat ze oud genoeg is om zelf beslissingen te nemen Kiara geloofde er eveneens in om de twee troepen te verenigen in plaats van ze te vernietigen. Kiara zag Kovu als een goed persoon in plaats van een crimineel die Simba in eerste instantie in hem zag. Kiara bezit een sterkte trots die ze liet zien wanneer ze de beide troepen tracht te overtuigen om één troep te vormen in plaats van twee troepen verschillend van elkaar. Kiara liet ook enorme moed zien wanneer ze Zira probeert te redden van een val in het ravijn. Dit mislukt echter en Zira valt alsnog. Ze vergaf Kovu en de andere buitenstaanders voor hun complot tegen haar vader. Ze vroeg niet om een beloning voor haar onbaatzuchtige acties. Dit geeft weer hoewel ze niet wenst te leiden dat ze beschikt over de karaktertrekken, persoonlijkheid en kwaliteiten om te leiden, ze liet de kenmerken zien van een echte vorstin. Fysieke verschijning Kiara wordt gepresenteerd in een vreugdevolle ceremonie aan de rest van het dierenrijk, als toekomstige vorstin en heerser van het dierenrijk. Kiara beschikt in eerste instantie niet over de kennis van de buitenstaanders en waarom ze zo gevaarlijk zijn. Dit betekent dat de verbanning van de buitenstaanders gebeurde voor haar geboorte of toen ze nog maar pas geboren was. Doordat ze niet over deze kennis beschikt, accepteert ze de buitenstaanders veel gemakkelijker dan Simba doet. Qua uiterlijk is ze een mengeling van haar beide ouders. Ze heeft meer de kleur van Simba zijn vacht, en zijn roodbruine ogen. De totale kwaliteiten die ze heeft zijn meer die van haar moeder, Nala. Kiara is klein en slank met een blekere snuit en buik. Verschijningen De Leeuwenkoning II:Simba's Trots Aan het begin van de film wordt, baby Kiara getoond aan de rest van het dierenrijk. Ondertussen zijn Timon en Pumbaa aan het discuteren over de goede oude tijd dat Simba nog een welp was. Ze zijn zichtbaar geschokt, wanneer ze erachter komen dat Kiara een leeuwin is. Dit wordt hen verteld door Rafiki, de sjamaan van de familie. Kiara groeit uit tot een speelse welp. We zien haar terug wanneer ze vertrekt, om te gaan spelen in het koningsland. Voordat ze kan vertrekken wordt ze tegengehouden door Simba, die nogal overbeschermend is. Simba begint zijn speecht met waarschuwingen om in het koningsland te blijven. Hierdoor is Kiara geërgerd en herhaalt letterlijk wat Simba zegt. De laatste waarschuwing die Simba geeft is, dat ze niet naar het buitenland mag gaan. Kiara begrijpt dit niet, waarop Simba zegt dat ze op een dag het wel zal begrijpen. Met deze laatste woorden stuurt hij Kiara weg. Ze vertrekt, maar wordt gevolgd door Timon en Pumbaa. Timon en Pumbaa zijn haar babysitters, op bevel van Simba. Wanneer Timon en Pumbaa een meningsverschil krijgen, maakt Kiara hier gebruik van, om richting het buitenland te trekken, gedreven door haar nieuwsgierigheid. Kiara begint dan rond te dwalen in het buitenland. In het buitenland ontmoet ze Kovu een andere welp. Deze welp is uitgekozen om Scar op te volgen. Kiara herinnerd haar vaders woorden, en verplaatst zich continu zodat ze haar rug nooit, naar Kovu draait. Kiara en Kovu worden gedwongen om samen te werken, zodat ze kunnen ontkomen aan een plas vol krokodillen. Na dit incident, zijn Kovu en Kiara vrienden. Nadien begint ze te spelen met Kovu, maar dit wordt snel onderbroken, door hun twee woedende ouders, Zira en Simba. Zira is een volgeling van Scar, die werd verbannen, door Simba Simba neemt Kiara mee naar huis. Terug in het koningsland, is Simba boos op Kiara omdat ze zichzelf in gevaar heeft gebracht. Simba merkt op dat ze voorzichtiger moet zijn, omdat ze de toekomstige koningin is van het Koningsland. Simba verteld Kiara dan dat ze één zijn, opnieuw begrijpt Kiara dit niet, waarop Simba opnieuw zegt dat ze het ooit zal begrijpen. Een tijdje later zien we Rafiki in zijn boom, die verteld tegen Mufasa dat Kiara ooit een grote koningin zal zijn. Rafiki maakt zich grootte zorgen over Kovu, vanwege de zware training die Kovu krijgt van Zira. Mufasa's geest stelt dan een plan voor aan Rafiki om Kiara, en Kovu samen te laten komen. Mufasa zijn geest maakt dit duidelijk door een vrucht te laten vallen en deze in twee te laten breken. Eerst betwijfeld, Rafiki dit maar Mufasa's geest slaagt erin, om Rafiki te overtuigen. Jaren later zien we Kiara terug, als jongvolwassenen. Kiara maakt zich klaar om op haar eerste jacht te gaan. Ze vraagt aan Simba of ze dit alleen mag doen, Simba gaat hiermee akkoord nadat hij een beetje onder druk wordt gezet door Nala. Doordat Simba nogal overbeschermend is, breekt hij onmiddellijk zijn belofte aan Kiara. Simba stuurt Timon en Pumbaa om op haar te letten. Enige tijd later ontdekt ze Timon en Pumbaa, Kiara is woest en gaat naar het buiten-land. Ze eindigt echter in een vuurzee, die was aangestoken, door Vitani en Nuka, de broer en zus van Kovu. Kira tracht te ontsnappen aan de rook maar dit lukt niet en verliest het bewustzijn. Kiara wordt gelukkig gered door Kovu. Na enige tijd komt ze bij en ziet ze Kovu. Ze herkend Kovu niet onmiddellijk en loopt weg, waarop Kovu zegt "Wat ben je aan het doen?" Deze zin herinnerd haar aan hun eerste ontmoeting. Simba en Nala schieten hun dochter ter hulp, omdat ze de rook van de brand hadden gezien. Kovu vraagt aan Simba om toegelaten te worden tot zijn troep. In eerste instantie weigert Simba dit, totdat Rafiki zegt, dat Kovu het leven van Kiara heeft gered. Uiteindelijk wordt Kovu toegelaten, dit vanwege dat de wet van het Koningsland verklaart dat hij Kovu iets verschuldigd is vanwege het feit dat Kovu, Kiara het leven heeft gered. Simba wantrouwt Kovu maar stemt, er uiteindelijk mee in om Kovu toe te laten tot zijn troep, dit doet hij onder druk van Nala en Zazoe. Terug op de koningsrots, dwingt hij Kovu om buiten te slapen, ver weg van zijn troep. Verder verteld Kovu, Kiara, dat haar vaardigheden om te jagen nogal slecht zijn. Daarop vraagt Kiara aan Kovu of hij haar wilt leren jagen, waar Kovu mee instemt. De volgende dag, onderbreekt Kiara zonder dat ze het weet, Kovu zijn poging om Simba te doden. Na enige tijd beginnen Kovu en Kiara verliefd te worden op elkaar, dit met wat hulp van Rafiki. Kovu leert Kiara uiteindelijk jagen. Enige tijd later wilt Kovu het plan van Zira vertellen aan Kiara, dit wordt echter onderbroken door Simba, die graag met Kovu wilt praten. Later duikt Simba terug op nadat hij gewond is geraakt door toedoen van een hinderlaag, geplant door Zira. Kiara komt te weten dat Kovu betrokken was, al was het niet zijn idee. Kiara vraagt dat Zazoe hulp te gaat halen, wat de vogel onmiddellijk doet. Simba geraakt terug op de koningsrots, met behulp van Timon en Pumbaa. Later zien we Kiara bij de verbanning van Kovu, waar ze wordt tegen gehouden door de andere leeuwinnen van haar troep. Als ze wilt ingaan tegen haar vader, snoert Simba haar de mond. Als Kovu vlucht wordt hij nagekeken, door een verdrietige Rafiki die zucht vanwege het feit dat Simba de doelen van zijn vader volledig heeft verworpen. Verder wordt Kovu nagekeken, door de geest van Mufasa. Vervolgens verbied Simba, Kiara om van de koningsrots af te komen. Kiara slaagt er wat later in om te ontsnappen uit de koningsrots en gaat opzoek naar Kovu, die ze na enige tijd zoeken vindt. Kovu stelt voor aan Kiara om samen weg te lopen zodat ze een eigen troep kunnen oprichten. Korte tijd nadien, begrijpt ze haar vaders woorden als ze samen met Kovu in een plas water kijkt. Kiara overtuigt vervolgens Kovu om terug te keren naar de koningsrots. Als ze aankomen zien ze dat de buitenstaanders en haar vaders troep verwikkeld zijn in oorlog. Kiara en Kovu breken een gevecht af tussen Zira en Simba, nadat ze tussen hen in gaat staan. Zowel Zira als Simba vragen om opzij te gaan, dit weigeren ze echter alle twee. Vervolgens slaagt Kiara erin om zowel haar vader's troep als Zira's troep te overtuigen om een grote troep te vormen. Zira weigert zich te verroeren en valt Simba aan, Kiara voorkomt dit door tussen haar vader en Zira in te springen. Zowel Kiara als Zira vallen van een klif. Kira weet gelukkig haar val te breken en land op een uitstekende rots. Zira heeft minder geluk en hangt nog net met haar klauwen aan het klif. Kiara probeert nog om Zira te redden, maar Zira weigert haar hulp en slaat haar poot weg. Vervolgens valt Zira van het klif en wordt verzwolgen door de rivier. Simba helpt Kiara van het klif af, en nodigt de rest van de buitenstaanders uit op de koningsrots. Aan het einde van de film trouwt Rafiki, Kiara en Kovu. Vervolgens zien we ze alle vier op de koningsrots en brullen samen naar het dierenrijk die hen toejuicht. Vervolgens zegt de geest van Mufasa in de wolken: "Goed gedaan mijn zoon, wij zijn één." De Leeuwenwacht Inleiding Kiara is voor het eerst te zien in de tv-film: De Leeuwenwacht: De Terugkeer Van De Brul (2015) en de serie die er op volgt De Leeuwenwacht (2016-). We leren haar jongere broer, Kion kennen die in de serie de hoofdrol speelt.thumb|226px|Kiara en Kion De serie speelt zich af te midden van De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots (1998) en na haar eerste ontmoeting met Kovu en voor haar eerste solo jacht en Kovu's verschijning als jongvolwassen . In de serie is ouder dan ze was, aan het begin van De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots (1998). Ze komt ook tot Simba's schouder in een clip van de tv-film. In diezelfde clip zien we ook dat ze een beetje een snob is en wat arrogant, in vergelijking met haar gedrag in De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots ''(1998) . Simba is verder niet meer zo overbeschermend naar haar toe, wat in de film wel het geval is. Kiara is eveneens ook veel zekerder van haar toekomst, dan in ''De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots (1998). De Leeuwenwacht: De Terugkeer Van De Brul In de Tv-film duikt ze voor het eerst op, als ze les krijgt van Simba en haar plichten als toekomstige Koniging van "Het Koningsland", maar worden onderbroken door Kion en Bunga, die aan het spelen zijn, met een stuk fruit. De twee hebben een korte confrontatie met elkaar, voordat Simba Bunga en Kion wegstuurt om ergens anders te gaan spelen. We zien haar later terug met haar twee beste vriendinnen: Tiifu en Zuri. Zuri komt later vast te zitten met haar klauw, doordat ze haar nagels continu scherpt. Zuri wordt later geholpen door Timon en Pumbaa. Nadat ze te weten komt van Bunga dat Kion zijn wacht aan het opzetten is, en dat Bunga het eerste lid is geworden, vraagt Kiara of hun vader er van weet wat hij aan het doen is, waarop hij antwoord dat Simba, hem het bevel heeft gegeven om leden te zoeken. Zij, Tiifu, Kion, Zuri, Timon en Pumbaa, zingen vervolgens mee met Bunga's lied Zuka Zama. Later verteld Kiara aan Simba, dat haar broer Bunga heeft gekozen, als lid van zijn Leeuwenwacht. Kiara kan dit later ook bewijzen, wanneer ze Kion vindt met Fuli, Bunga, Ono en Beshte. Simba dankt Kiara voor haar info, waarna ze haar weg stuurt samen met Tiifu om gazellen op te sporen Als Kiara tijdens het opsporen van gazelles Mzingo, ziet rondcirkelen, en Janja's clan rond de kudde ziet samenscholen stuurt Kiara Tiifu vooruit om Simba te gaan halen, terwijl zij achter blijft om de kudde te bewaken. Helaas veroorzaken Janja en zijn clan een kuddeloop, terwijl Kiara hier middenin zit. Gelukkig wordt Kiara gered door de wacht die de hyena's wegjagen, waarna Fuli en Bunga zich begeven in de op hol geslagen kudde, om Kiara te helpen. De honingdas komt terecht op een rots, waarna hij zijn lijfgeur gebruikt om de kudde, weg te jagen bij Kiara. Na dit wordt Kiara, bij haar ouders en Rafki afgezet die het gevecht aan het bekijken waren, op afstand. De Leeuwenwacht-serie De Opkomst Van Makuu Kiara luistert naar haar broers bezorgdheid, over het aankomend gevecht tussen Pua en Makuu. Ze vraagt haar vader of er een mogelijkheid bestaat om het gevecht te voorkomen. Simba antwoord dat desondanks dat hij koning is, hij thumb|226px|Het kijken naar het gevechtde tradities van de andere dieren moet respecteren, ook al is hij er tegen. Wat later zien we haar samen met de rest van haar familie, het gevecht tussen de twee krokodillen bekijken. Kort na het gevecht tussen de twee krokodillen, gaat Kiara de grot van De Leeuwenwacht binnen en legt ze uit aan haar broer en de rest van de wacht, dat er vreemde dingen aan de hand zijn in Het Koningsland. Ono antwoord dat alle dieren van habitat zijn veranderd. Kiara blijft vervolgens achter op De Koningsrots, terwijl Kion, Makuu gaat confronteren over zijn gedrag. Wannethumb|left|226px|Bavianen !er de wacht terugkeert naar De Koningsrots, verteld Kiara dat bavianen hun intrek hebben genomen in de rots, en dat hun ouders weg zijn. Als het probleem nog verergert is Kiara lichtelijk geïrriteerd door Ono, die geur van Bunga, per ongeluk over haar heen wrijft. De welp wordt vervolgens er aan herinnerd door Ono dat ze grotere problemen hebben. Ze blijft vervolgens terug achter op De Koningsrots, terwijl Kion verder naar een oplossing zoekt voor het probleem. Als Ik Toch Is Koniging Was Kiara en Kion zijn aan het discuteren, over wie eerst zijn klauwen mag scherpen aan een boom. Simba thumb|226px|Kiara en Kion, discuterenkomt aanlopen en legt uit aan de twee welpen, dat Kiara tijdelijk als regent zal dienen in Het Koningsland. Na zijn mededeling, verteld Simba dat hij een begrafenis moet bijwonen van een overleden olifant en dat hij alle vertrouwen heeft in Kiara. Later op de dag, vertrekken Kiara's ouders en verlaten ze Het Koningsland. Vlak voordat Simba en Nala vertrekken, drukt Simba zijn bezorgdheid uit over Kiara, maar Nala stelt Simba gerust. Na hun vertrek, gaat de wacht opzoek naar Ono, die zich voorbereid om Kiara het thumb|left|226px|Kiara, Tiifu en Zuriochtendrapport, van de dag te geven. Tiifu en Zuri kondigen Kiara's aankomst aan, waarna ze aandachtig luistert naar wat Ono te zeggen heeft. De zilverreiger legt uit aan Kiara dat er nieuwe bijenkorven zijn ontstaan langs het pad waar de elanden langs trekken, waarop ze Kion beveelt om samen met de wacht de route die elanden nemen te wijzigen. Dit tot Kions ergernis, maar gehoorzaamt. De welp besluit uiteindelijk tegen Kiara's orders in, om de bijen te verplaatsen in plaats van de route te wijzigen die grote dieren nemen. Hun plan mislukt echter waardoor de wacht moe en onder de steken terugkeren naar Kiara. Terug op De Koningsrots geeft Kiara, haar broer een uitbrander over het feit dat hij haar bevelen heeft genegeerd. Als reactie hierop zegt Kiara, dat ze als regent moest optreden, waarop Kion zegt dat het moeilijk te vergeten valt. Niet lang erna komt Mzingo, Janja's hofmaarschalk aanvliegen en gaat praten met Kiara, die haar vervolgens uitnodigt, tot een vredes bespreking met Janja. Hij legt uit dat Janja altijd vrede wou, maar dat dit altijd werd tegengewerkt door de wacht. Kiara vraagt aan de gier, waarom Janja niet zelf is gekomen, Mzingothumb|226px|Kiara en Mizingoherinnerd de welp eraan, dat de jonge hyena niet welkom is in Het Koningsland, en dat ze elkaar zullen moeten ontmoeten, op neutraal terrein in Het Buitenland. Kiara zegt dat ze er over zal nadenken, en verteld haar broer over het voorstel. Kion reageert heel negatief, wetend dat het een val is. Kira begrijpt haar broer verkeerd, en denkt dat hij jaloers is, vanwege het feit dat ze mogelijks gelijk heeft. Als Kion haar er aan herinnerd dat ze maar regent is, tot hun ouders terug zijn, is Kiara boos en zegt tegen haar broer dat ze het beste voor heeft met Het Koningsland. Als reactie hierop loopt Kion weg en blijft hij weigeren haar te helpen. Als Kiara aankomt in Het Buitenland , wordt ze geconfronteerd met de hyena's. Ze beseft een dat het een val is, nadat Janja haar zijn plan uitlegt om haar als gijzelaar vast te houden totdat Simba, hun Het Koningsland geeft, en de thumb|left|Kiara tegen de hyena'shyena's vallen aan. Kiara weet de hyena's een tijdjes te ontwijken totdat Janja haar tegen de grond, weet te drukken. Gelukkig voor Kiara arriveren Kion en de wacht, op tijd. De hyena's vluchten en de twee welpen leggen hun ruzie bij. Kiara en Kion gaan dan terug naar De Koningsrots. Enkele minuten later keren Simba, Nala en Zazoe ook terug. Kiara vraagt dan aan haar vader, hoe de begrafenis ging van de olifant maar het is haar moeder die antwoord, deze zegt dat alles goed is gegaan. Simba vraag of er problemen waren, terwijl Kiara thumb|226px|Kiara twijfelt als regent diende. De vrouwelijke welp begint te twijfelen, maar wordt onderbroken door Kion die verteld dat er niks verkeerd is gegaan, terwijl zijn zus regent was en het goed gedaan heeft. Kion voegt er nog aan toe,dat ze ooit een goede koningin zal zijn. De Kupatana-Viering Kiara is te zien met de rest van haar familie. Ze kijkt samen met haar broer naar thumb|left|226px|Kiara en Kionde bloemblaadjes die vallen van de apenbroodboom of Bonabab. Nadat de jakhalzen vertrokken zijn observeert ze de rest van De Koningslanders, terwijl ze de bloemblaadjes eten Fuli's Nieuwe Familie Kiara is aan het jagen, met haar moeder,vriendinnen, broer en jachtluipaard Fuli. Kira vraagt aan haar vriendinnen, of ze klaar zijn om te beginnen.thumb|226px|Fuli en Kiara Ze zeggen allen ja, waarna ze gazelles gaan zoeken. Ze volgen Kiara in het hoge gras, waarna Kiara vraagt aan Fuli of ze klaar is. Kiara brult en de graseters gaan er vandoor waarna, Nala vraagt om te stoppen. Nala en Kion, halen Kiara haar gezelschap in, daar aangekomen, complimenteert haar moeder Kiara voor haar vaardigheden in het opsporen van dieren. De welp bedankt haar, kort erna gaan ze allemaal terug richting De Koningsrots. Bunga En De Koning Als Nala haar twee welpen, bij haar roept om te vertrekken naar een concert van de olifanten, daagt Kiara Kion uit tot thumb|left|226px|Simba,Nala,Kiara, Kioneen race, dat hij maar al te graag accepteert. Nala en Simba volgen op de voet. Op hun weg naar de olifanten, moet Kion gelijk wat antilopes helpen, waardoor hij zijn familie verder alleen moet laten gaan. Kiara vraagt zich af of de olifanten, hun lied zullen doen met luid trompetgeschal, waarop Nala antwoord dat ze het elk jaar zo doen vanwege hun lange tradities. Simba merkt op,dat tradities in ere houden een van zijn favoriete plichten is als koning, en dat dit op een dag Kiara's plicht zal worden. De welp antwoord dat ze naar concerten gaan, graag doet en dat ze deze plicht met veel plezier zal vervullen, als ze eenmaal Koniging is geworden, na Simba's dood. Ze loopt verder maar dan merkt Simba op, dat de grond onder hun voeten aan het trillen is. thumb|224px|Simba brengt Kiara in veiligheidHij en Nala beginnen Kiara, te bevelen om bergopwaarts te gaan. Kira is verbaast en vraagt waarom, maar enkele seconde later ontstaat een zinkgat. Simba haast zich om Kiara in veiligheid te krijgen, waarna hij haar naar Nala gooit, die haar dochter uiteindelijk in veiligheid weet te krijgen. Terwijl Nala en Kiara veilig staan op thumb|left|226px|Nala en Kiara kijken angstig toe hogere grond verliest Simba zijn houvast, en tuimelt hij het zinkgat in, waardoor Nala en Kiara zich grote zorgen beginnen te maken. Kion en de wacht arriveren en Beshte stapt voorzichtig voorwaarts om te kijken, hoe diep het zinkgat is. Dit zorgt er spijtig genoeg voor dat het zinkgat nog groter wordt, waardoor iedereen gaat rennen. Helaas is Kiara niet snel genoeg, waardoor ze over thumb|226px|Kiara in gevaarde rand tuimelt maar zich weet vast te houden met haar klauwen, totdat Fuli haar van de rand plukt. Kira zegt tegen haar moeder dat ze in orde is en bedankt Fuli vervolgens voor haar hulp. Bunga die net als Simba in het zinkgat gevallen is, begint te argumenteren met de koning. Kion is verward, waarop Kiara zegt dat Simba zijn best doet om zich niet gek te laten maken door Bunga. Kort erna probeert de honingdas,uit het zinkgat te kruipen, dit zorgt er thumb|left|226px|Roepen Op Bunga en Simbahelaas voor dat een steenlawine ontstaat, waardoor Bunga en Simba worden afgesloten van de buitenwereld. Kiara roep "papa!" en Simba antwoord. Kiara vraagt wat er gebeurt is, waarop de koning het uitlegt. Bunga's fout geeft Kion een idee, en hij begint het plan uit te leggen, om zowel Bunga als Simba te helpen. Wanneer Kion en de wacht vertrekken, zegt Simba tegen Nala om verder te lopen naar het olifantenconcert samen met Kiara, wetend dat Kion een plan heeft om hem en Bunga uit de penarie te helpen. Kiara twijfelt om te vertrekken maar Simba herinnerd zijn dochter er aan, dat de olifanten op hen aan het wachten zijn. Na enige tijd weet Simba, Nala te overtuigen, waarna moeder en dochter alsnog vertrekken. Later bij de olifanten ronden de olifanten hun concert af, met een applaus van Nala en Kiara. Nala bied haar excuses aan voor de afwezigheid van de koning, maar Ma Tembo de matriarch van de kudde begrijpt het probleem en dat Nala en Kiara desondanks toch gekomen zijn. Enkele seconden later arriveert Simba samen met Timon, Pumbaa, Bunga en de rest van de wacht die zich allen verontschuldigen, omdat ze te laat zijn. Bunga veroorzaakt verwarring als hij zichzelf, de adoptie broer van de koning noemt. Nala vraagt wat er gebeurd is, waarop Simba zegt dat hij 'een klein avontuur' heeft beleefd. De koning bedankt de olifantenkudde voor hun geduld, thumb|226px|Hakuna matatadesondanks dat hij hun optreden heeft gemist beslist Simba zelf een lied te zingen, samen met zijn familie. De koninklijke familie, de wacht, Timon en Pumbaa, zingen dan Hakuna Matata voor de kudde van Ma Tembo, wat hun een plezier doet. Bavianen ! Tiifu en Zuri leiden Kiara naar een onbekende plaats. Kiara die een thumb|left|226px|Kiara, Tiffu en Zuritikkeltje lastig is hierdoor, herinnerd haar vriendinnen eraan dat haar ouders weg zijn, en dat zij als regent moet optreden en de koninklijke race tussen de buffels moet openen. Komt nog Familie *Kovu: Kiara's partner *Simba: Kiara's vader *Nala: Kiara's moeder *Kopa: Kiara's oudste broer, Kopa komt enkel voor in de boeken van De Leeuwenkoning en niet in de films *Kion: Kiara's jongste broer, hij verschijnt in'' De Leeuwenwacht'' *Mufasa en Nala's vader: Kiara's grootvaders *Sarabi en Sarafina: Kiara's grootmoeders *Scar: Kiara's oudoom *Vitani: Kiara's schoonzus en de zus van Kovu Bronnen * http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/Kiara Trivia *Kiara is het tweede kind van de hoofdpersoon, die nadien zelf de hoofdrol speelt in het vervolg. De eerste persoon was Nikki Ferris in the Parent's trap 2. Deze trend wordt nadien verder gezet door Disney *Oorspronkelijk was het de bedoeling dat Kiara een mannelijk personage zou zijn maar dit werd veranderd *Bij de bonussen van De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata laat men doorschemeren in een spel dat Kovu en Kiara vermoedelijk een welp zouden hebben *Kiara wordt ook wel prinses Kiara genoemd, toen Simba welp was werd hij nooit "prins" genoemd. Er werd wel verwezen naar Simba als de toekomstige koning en Mufasa's zoon *Ze stop Zira onbewust in haar plot, dit doen de goede en de slechteriken vaak in de Disney films *Kiara is de eerste vrouwelijke welp, die opgeleid wordt om Koningin te worden na Simba zijn dood. Voordien waren dit enkel mannelijke opvolgers *Men weet niet goed op dit moment wat het verschil is tussen haar en haar broer Kion. Universum en:Kiara Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots personages Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Koninginnen Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht personages